The Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) system standards includes a Binary Format for Scene (BIFS), which is a scene description standard for object-based free representation of diverse multimedia and interaction with users. The BIFS is what is acquired by modifying and supplementing the Virtual Reality Modeling Languages (VRML), which is a standard for representing a three-dimensional model, and making text data into binary data to raise transmission efficiency. When the BIFS is initially established, the major application fields of the BIFS were interactive broadcasting such as Electric Program Guide (EPG) or Internet applications such as games and portal web sites. However, most of the markets of the fields are already preoccupied with standards technologies specified for each field and there are few cases where the BIFS is applied.
Under the circumstances, an animation service in a mobile terminal emerges as a new application field for the BIFS. As for the technology for providing the animation service in mobile terminals, there is Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG), which is standardized in the Worldwide Web Consortium (W3C) and used as a mobile standard in a 3-generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Also, Korean mobile communication businesses are preparing or partially providing a Flash-based service, a technology which is widely used on the Internet. However, the SVG is text-based language and it has a low efficiency when data are transmitted or stored. The Flash technology cannot be used for a long time because it has a problem that subsequent services may be subordinated to a solution of a particular business company.
The BIFS-based animation technology is considered as an alternative that can resolve the two problems properly, but since the BIFS is not developed with a focus on the mobile application as its major application field, it has a problem that it has a somewhat high complexity.